Lyrics to Love
by Wolf Runner-Omega
Summary: Lucy hands out presents at the guild, because she thinks of everyone there as nakama and her Valentines. But what will a certain pink haired dragon slayer think?


SourceURL:file:/localhost/Volumes/DANICA%20MITS/folders/other/Lyrics%20to%20Love%20%

Lyrics to Love - a NaLu Valentines Day One-Shot

Words: 1270

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima~~ "Hmmm… I think I'll crush some feels today. But who? Oh I know! How about my loyal Fairy Tail fandom/army? Gihihi…" (In care you didn't get it I don't own Fairy Tail TT_TT)

Summery: Lucy hands out presents at the guild, because she thinks of everyone there as nakama and her Valentines. But what will a certain pink haired dragon slayer think?

Lucy walked into the Fairy Tail guildhall with a giant bag filled with Valentines Day candies for her guild mates. She had stayed up all night putting them together and she hoped they liked them.

_'They had better appreciate how much work I put into these!'_ She thought.

Levy and Mira were chatting at the bar and were the first to notice her.

"Lu-chan!" "Hey Lucy!"

"Hey guys!" Lucy replied.

"What's in the bag Lucy?" Mira asked innocently.

Lucy pulled out the small packages labeled 'Levy' and 'Mira.' She handed her friends the presents. "Happy Valentines Day!" She said smiling.

The two girls at the bar opened the gifts and found chocolate and a card. The messages on the cards were individual and designed for the person receiving it.

Lucy was surprised to see her friends' eyes watering. Suddenly they both stood up and Lucy found herself being smothered in a hug by her friends. She tried to escape, but did not prevail.

Finally they let go of the poor girl, but by that time Lucy was almost unconscious from not being able to breathe.

She recovered and told Mira and Levy she needed to hand out other presents. She picked up her bag and walked over to where Elfman, Lisanna, Jet, and Droy were arguing about something.

Lucy handed out their gifts and, after being thanked multiple times by her friends, and Elfman yelling something about Valentines Day being a man, she moved on.

After the Rajin Tribe members, Laxus, Bixlow, Evergreen, and Freed receiving theirs, and being thanked again by Macao, Wakaba, Alzack, Bisca, Nabs, Reedus, and Romeo at the request board, Lucy moved on to give Master Makorav his, leaving a bag for Gildarts when he returned.

She walked over to Laki and Cana, who were fighting with Max and Warren. They stopped only to compliment Lucy on the gifts, but quickly resumed their heated debate.

Gajeel was showing Wendy some new fighting stances with Lily, Happy, and Charla watching them.

Soon enough, the summoner had a young, blue haired wind mage squeezing the breath out of her. Gajeel just grunted and looked away.

The Exceed of Fairy Tail received gifts other than chocolate, yet thanked her all the same.

Finally she approached Erza, who was beating up Natsu and Grey for fighting, and Juvia, who was stalking Grey from behind a pole.

"Here you go Erza, Juvia," Lucy smiled as she handed them their presents.

Then it happened.

This time Lucy felt her soul actually leave her body because the hug was so rough. When the girls finally let go of her, she turned to Grey. She handed him his. Grey opened it and read the card. To Lucy's surprise, Grey stood up and hugged her gently.

"G-grey?" Lucy said, shocked.

"Thanks Lucy," Grey said.

Lucy saw Natsu fuming over Grey's shoulder. 'Uh oh,' she thought. 'Now you did it Grey.'

"Back off Ice Princess!"

There it was.

Grey finally stepped back from his hug with Lucy, who was still rather shocked.

"What did you call me Flame Breath?!"

Lucy looked over too Erza to ask if she could do the honors, and the redhead granted her permission in the form of a nod.

Lucy took a deep breath.

"Natsu?" She asked politely.

Natsu froze mid-comeback and turned to her.

"What's up Luce?"

Said blonde smiled and handed him the last present in the bag.

"Happy Valentines Day." She said.

Natsu took the bag from her and didn't even open it before pulling his partner into a tight hug, burying his head in her shoulder.

"Thank you Luce." Natsu whispered in her ear.

Lucy's face turned a bright shade of red.

Mira stood up on a table and announced, "OK everyone! Tonight is our annual Valentines karaoke night! Since it's a holiday for love, you must bring a date!" Mira smiled sweetly while everyone else looked nervous.

Suddenly Elfman shouted, "Evergreen! Please do me the honor of being my date tonight!"

Shock. Absolute shock and awe.

Not twenty seconds later, the guild was a couples paradise. Grey asked Juvia, who fainted, Romeo asked Wendy, whose face rivaled Erza's hair, and Alzack asked Bisca, who immediately blushed, jumped into her partner's arms, shouting yes.

Soon everyone had a date. Except Lucy.

Then she saw salmon hair coming towards her. Natsu stood in front of her and took her small hands in his large ones.

"Lucy?"

"Y-yeah w-what's up, Natsu?"

"Would you be my date tonight?"

"Of course!"

~~~Later that night~~~

Natsu stood waiting for the Stellar Spirit mage outside the guildhall. He was wearing his usual scarf, black jeans, sneakers, and a red short sleeve shirt with black skulls, and lime green headphones around his neck.

Lucy walked over to him wearing her normal black knee high boots, a neon blue sleeveless top, dark blue pleated skirt, and her hair was tied in a ponytail with red ribbon. They walked through the doors too see that the guildhall had been transformed.

There was a cake station over by the bar, chairs and couches set up on the main level, and the stage had a section set off for instruments, and the flying microphones and karaoke machine. There was also a list of songs at everyone's tables.

Lucy and Natsu sat down by Grey and Juvia. After a few minutes of chatting and drinking, Mira came up on the stage and cleared her throat into the microphone. "Hi everyone! So glad you could make it out here tonight! There will be two performances first, and then we can start the karaoke," she smiled. Everyone clapped as she sat on the stool. Mira started off the night with a soft pop song. When she was finished, and received a standing ovation, Gajeel took the stage. Protests could be heard over on Galuna Island.

Finally Gajeel ended his song and Mira stepped up once again, her smile never wavering.

"OK so who wants to go first?"

Lucy didn't see Natsu smirk.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand grab hers, and saw a familiar head of pink hair dragging her up onto the stage where Mira was waiting.

Since she was still in shock, Lucy just nodded when Natsu whispered to her, "Just follow my lead."

Snapping out of her trance, the blonde waited for him to choose a song. Lucy went back into shock when the song started playing. It was Kokoro by her favorite Vocaliods, Len and Rin.

The male dragon slayer smiled at her and started singing. Lucy waited until it was her turn, and found herself smiling along with him.

When the song was over Lucy went to sit down, but before she could step off the stage, Natsu grabbed her wrist. The blonde turned around and Natsu held both of her hands in his. "Natsu?"

"Lucy," he said, "We've been on a team and best friends for a while now. I didn't plan on being cheesy or anything, but I really like you. A lot."

Her guild mates cheered on Natsu and Mira nearly fainted, but didn't, wanting to know what happened next.

Then her pink haired friend spoke the words that made her want to cry.

"Will you be my Valentine? Would you do me the honor of being my girl?"

The guild was waiting in silence for Lucy's answer.

Lucy was on the verge of tears and a huge smile found its way to her face. She jumped into her boyfriend's arms and told him her answer in the form of a whisper.

_"Yes."_

The End.

**A/N: HEY-O MINNA! My first fanfic has arrived! Sorry if it's a day late… **

**R&R**** if you can but please no flames. I am open to criticism and if you guys want me to write something specific I will! **

**Once again wanted to thank **PerpetualOtaku** and **fluffykittensatemypants**!**

**I will be posting the first chapter of a new story later on today! Maybe multiple chapters, who knows? **

**I hope you enjoyed this Valentines Day one-shot and I will try my best to write and update on a regular basis. I don't see a hiatus in the near future!**

**Thank you again!**


End file.
